Bionic Steampunk Princess
Caution: This is an extremely complicated costume so if you want it bad enough you are going to have to work for it # For the wings you cannot customize them, period. But there is away around this. Use the ASG glitch. First go to a non colored island on the map. Then open the following link http://www.poptropica.com/avatarstudio/in another tab and type in this character's username: matanui52. Click load many times. Then refresh the poptropica tab. When a small window pops up click continue. Then you will have cloned him. One problem: He is a guy. But this problem can be solved later. # The hair is originally from the mayor's wife in steamworks, however if you have not completed that island like I have, here is your course of action. First go to episode 1 of poptropicon. Wait for a passer-byer with this hair (This will take a while, I got lucky). Now you cannot customize it unless you take advantage of the glitch in the SUIs (Sound Updated Islands). Go to items and customize one of your store items. Then click the icon circled in the second image. You will now be able to customize any character's items, even NPC items which are sometimes uncustomizable. Customize the passer-byer with this hair using this function. Next dye it light yellow at 24 carrot island, or use the store's colorizer. # For the goggles, customize them off the boy on the left flying a kite on Cryptids Island. # The white earring bangs are from the Popstar costume. # The jacket is from the Sherlock Holmes costume. # The top is from Poptropicon: Episode 1 as well. Just go to the second story of the convention center and find the steampunk girl on the left. Use the process (detailed in step 2) to customize her top. # For the belt, customize it off the girl in the blue princess costume who is waiting in like at the convention center. # For the skirt, customize it off hippie girl in Poptropicon: Episode 2 (or 3). She is in both. # For the bow, you must have completed Poptropicon: Episode 3 to obtain it, but it is the archer's bow. Alternatively, get the bow off of the robin hood costume, though it is smaller. # Now, back to the problem of not being a female. '''If '''you are lucky enough to be a member you can save this to your closet. However if you cannot do this, you will have to get photographed in this costume somehow. That means completing an island far enough to get to a milestone where you will get a photo taken of you. You can access these photos in your user dashboard. Now, to the avatar studio glitch except with the username soy40. Now, go to your photos and click the small shirt icon on the upper right hand corner, and you can customize your bionic steam punk princess outfit. # Now, why would I go to such lengths just to make this outfit? The answer: I have nothing better to do... Category:Outfits Category:Female Outfits